1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to surface mount antennas that may be disposed on printed circuit boards (PCBs). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a quad-band antenna that may be surface mounted on PCBs.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Security or alarm systems are installed in premises to detect hazardous or potentially hazardous conditions. A security system generally includes a plurality of detectors/sensors, one or more keypads, and a control panel containing the system electronics and may include a communication interface (communicator) for remote monitoring and two-way communication over telephone or wireless communication paths. Each of the detectors communicates with the control panel to provide notification of an alarm condition. Examples of possible alarm conditions include unauthorized entry or the unexpected presence of a person who may be an intruder, fire, smoke, toxic gas, high/low temperature conditions (e.g., freezing), flooding, power failure, etc. In other words, an alarm condition may represent any detectable condition that might lead to personal hazard or property damage. Audible and/or visible alarm devices such as sirens, lights, etc., may also be utilized to notify occupants of the existence of an alarm condition. The control panel may be located in a utility room, basement, etc., and may communicate with the detectors and notification devices by wired or wireless signal paths. A keypad, which may also communicate with the control panel via a wired or wireless connection, is used to arm/disarm the system as well as providing a means to display various system messages via a status display screen.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical security system 10 installed in a building or premises. Security system 10 includes a control panel 20 which generally controls operation of the system. A number of detection devices 181 . . . 18N are utilized to monitor an area. Detection devices may include, for example, motion detectors, door contacts, glass break detectors, smoke detectors, water leakage detectors, gas detectors, etc. Detection devices 181 . . . 18N communicate with panel 20 by a dedicated wired interconnect 18A, wirelessly 18B, through the electric (i.e. power) wiring of the premises 18C, or otherwise. One or more user interfaces, such as keypad 25, is used to communicate with control panel 20 to arm, disarm, notify, and generally control system 10.
Control panel 20 communicates with each of the detection devices 181 . . . 18N, keypad 25 and personal device 19 as well as communicating with an offsite monitoring service 30 which is typically geographically remote from the monitored premises in which system 10 is installed. Control panel 20 may include a CPU 34, memory 35, and communicator 36. CPU 34 functions as a controller to control the various communication protocols within system 10. Memory 35 stores system parameters, detection device information, address information, etc. Communicator 36 sends and receives signals to/from the monitoring facility 30 via communications link 31. Alternatively, communicator 36 may be a separate device that communicates with controller 20 via a hardwired or wireless connection.
Generally, when an alarm condition occurs based on the operation of one or more detection devices 181 . . . 18N, a signal is transmitted from the respective detection device to control panel 20. Depending on the type of signal received from the one or more detection devices, communicator 36 communicates with monitoring service 30 via link 31 to notify the monitoring service that an alarm notification has occurred at the premises. Communication link 31 may be a POTS (Plain Old Telephone System) connection, a broadband connection (e.g., internet), a cellular link such as GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) transmission, satellite communication, etc. In certain security systems, keypad 25, control panel 20 and communicator 36 may be housed within a single unit.
For wireless communication, the keypad 25, control panel 20, communicator 36, and detection devices 181 . . . 18N include an antenna for transmitting and receiving signals. However, the size of communicator 36 and other components of the security system are continually being decreased in order for the devices to be unobtrusively installed in various areas of the home or business. For security providers that do business throughout the world, the decreasing sizes of the components of the security system, and consequently the PCBs within the components, often requires the design and manufacture of separate PCBs due to the different bands used for wireless communication in these different regions. For example, security units in North America typically operate in the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) 850 and GSM900 bands, and security units in Europe typically operate in the GSM1800 and GSM1900 bands. Accordingly, a compact quad-band surface mount antenna is desirable that can accommodate different GSM bands.